Courting Rapunzel
by prettymorning
Summary: Dave's thoughts on his relationship with Lane... Chapter 3: Hallmark State of Mind.
1. Yes, no, or burn in hell

Author: Artsgirl15  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls  
Authors note: Please Review. 1st part is post Keg! Max!, second is after Dave's first visit to ask Mrs. Kim permission to take Lane to the prom.  
**Courting Rapunzel  
  
**It's _hard_ to date someone like Lane. It's like trying to court Rapunzel, and Lane doesn't even have long hair.  
I'm not going to be weak- endurance is what makes everything worthwhile, right?  
But I still feel weak.  
I don't want to be _that _guy. The guy who breaks her heart because the going got tough. She already had a guy to play that part in her life.  
There's just so much in our way! First, there's Mrs. Kim. There is no way that I can make my name sound Korean. I've traced my family tree back 500 years! There's no way I'm Korean. Sorry, Mrs. Kim.  
Now, there's Young Chui. Man, I hat that guy. He's like a fly you keep swatting away, but he keeps coming back.  
I hate that we drove her to that, I was losing faith, and I told her. Poor Lane--- she's always so hopeful. She's had years of deceiving her mom. What seems like great lengths to one person seems like baby steps to Lane. I can't fairly hold her mother against her any more than her mother can fairly hold my non-Korean heritage against me. Lane always has faith in her plans, and I love that about her. But I lost my belief.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
I went to Lane's house today. I tried to convince Mrs. Kim to let us go to the prom together, and she recited a verse from the Bible. I'm going to have to read the whole thing tonight. I need to know whether it means' yes,' no,' or burn in hell you daughter corrupter!'  
I sincerely hope it's neither of the latter.  
  
Finished  
  
Please review.


	2. In your face, Young Chui!

Author: Artsgirl15   
Rating: PG  
Distribution: Contact me  
Disclaimer: See ch. 1.  
  
**Courting Rapunzel  
Chapter 2: In your face, Young Chui!  
  
**My goodness, the Bible is **long.** I mean, I knew that it was long, but only after you stay up trying to read it do you realize that it is **long!**  
That sounds dumb. But I don't care, because I stayed up until _5 o' clock in the morning,_ and I still don't have a freaking **answer!**   
This tie is bugging the heck out of me. I bet I look like the living dead.  
Oh my God. Dammit! _Gosh._   
I look like the living dead who looks so bad they want to be _really_ dead.  
I need some sleep.  
Sleep.  
Sleep.  
Sleep.  
Dagnabbit, I've got to know!  
I'm going to pay my second visit to Mrs. Kim.  
Wish me luck!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Shakespeare. Shakespeare. _Shakespeare._  
Who knew that Mrs. Kim read Shakespeare? I knew that she had let Lane go to some Romeo and Juliet performance---something about the punishments for disobeying your parents, or something. But who knew that she liked to read it at lesiure? I sure didn't.  
But I don't care, because I get to take Lane to the prom.  
Oh yeah! **In your face, Young Chui!**  
Oh, and yeah, I got to kiss Lane. A _real_ kiss, not just a little peck.  
Ha. Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahahaha.  
Hoo boy, do I need sleep.  
I'm just so _happy._  
Okay, I sound girly. I think it's time for some sleep.  
1Lane. 2 Lanes. 3 Lanes. 4 Lanes...  
Has Mrs. Kim _really_ read the entire Bible only...what'd she say? 3 times? Well, 3 more times, and I'm one up on her!  
Not that I would, or anything. It's just...  
Never mind.  
**In your face, Young Chui!  
  
**Please Review.


	3. Hallmark State of Mind

Author: Artsgirl15  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Gilmore Girls_.  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between updates! I _had_ a chapter written, but after I looked at it, I realized that Dave would never talk like that. So I came back and rewrote it. I'm happy to say I like this Chapter 3 better than the other one that I wrote. Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going!  
**Chapter Three: Hallmark state of mind.  
**  
Have you ever had one of those nights where everything just seems to go _right_? You haven't? Sucks to be you.  
Just kidding.  
But really, I think I'm about to die from spastic happiness. I feel sorry for anyone who hasn't had this feeling before.  
We started the evening nicely; we had dinner at a fancy restaurant that I cannot name for the life of me. It was somewhere along the lines of _Chez Fancy. _(Yes, that was sarcasm.) Lane was snapping pictures constantly; I was happy to see her as excited as I was... am... It also made me sad; Lane hasn't been allowed to date anyone she liked for her entire life. This was her first chance, and she was so... eager. I was so happy to be her first... er, _legitimate_ (to her mother) date.  
She was so eager, that she took pictures of our meal... at one bite, two bites, three bites... etc. I am proud to say that I refrained from laughing or making any comments. If I hadn't smashed it in an unfortunate... 'groupie enactment,' I would have brought my camera. Damn Zach.  
After dinner, we proceeded to the prom. The gym was decorated in the obligatory sparkly decorations, compliments of the senior prom committee. The music was very _American Idol_-esque, and Lane and I nearly gagged. Luckily, the music selection was changed quickly, and we did not have to poke out our eardrums.  
We danced a _little,_ and talked a lot. This was our first official date, and it was perfect.   
After spending as much time as we could, I walked Lane home. Lane insisted that if I was going to kiss her that we had to stop 10 blocks before we reached he house, so we did, and I kissed her. It was amazing, incredible, mind blowing, but just as good as the very few others that we had. Eventually, we started walking again, and I gave her a respectful good-bye. I didn't see Mrs. Kim.  
So now, I'm at home, trying to get to sleep. I can't. I keep playing the entire evening over and over again in my head. It was perfect. We didn't think about whether or not we would be able to see each other again, we just thought about how perfect it was to be together then. I have never and will never meet anyone like Lane again. She's perfect.  
Okay, I should really make more of an effort now. The first sign that you need to go to sleep is that you start thinking in a Hallmark state of mind. And I am way past greeting cards.   
A/N: There it is. Incredibly short, I know, but I'm having difficulty coming up with where to go with this. Suggestions needed!  
Please review.


End file.
